marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN678)
Red | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly ( ), | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN678 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York; formerly Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2" | Weight = 190 lbs (86 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly brown)Category:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = Horrifically scarred body as a side-effect of his mutation | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, assassin, mercenary; former soldier | Education = | Origin = Human whose mutation was triggered by extreme stress | PlaceOfBirth = Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada | Creators = Rhett Reese; Paul Wernick; Ryan Reynolds | First = | Last = | HistoryText = This version of Wade Wilson shares the same history with his Earth-TRN414 counterpart up until Sergei Valishnikov retaliated against an attempt on his life and raided Deadpool's apartment with his men. Wade managed to kill all attackers except for Valishnikov, and a stray bullet killed Wade's girlfriend Vanessa Carlysle. Wade killed Valishnikov in revenge, but blamed himself for the death of Vanessa and tried to commit suicide by blowing himself up six weeks later. This ultimately failed, however, due to his healing factor, and his pieces remained alive to be found and reassembled by Colossus. Joining the X-Men Colossus managed to convince Wade to join the X-Men as a form of physical and mental healing after the death of Vanessa. He became a trainee and accompanied Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead to a standoff between authorities and an unstable young mutant named Russell Collins, who went by "Firefist." After trying to calm Russell down and prevent any more damage, Wade realized that the orphanage where Russell lives, labeled a mutant "reeducation center," has abused him and Wade subsequently killed one of the staff members, leading to his and Collins' arrest. They were taken to the Ice Box and their powers were inhibited with special collars. Cable Meanwhile, a cybernetic soldier from the future, Cable, arrived in 2018 to murder Russell before he could kill his first victim, as Cable's family is murdered by a future version of Russell. Cable's breaking into the Ice Box allowed for Wade and Russell to escape their cell, and when Cable came to kill Russell, Wade's collar was broken in the melee. With his powers restored, he attempted to defend Russell, but was beaten by Cable, who took the Skee-Ball token Vanessa gave to Wade on their anniversary. Wade forced Cable out of the prison, but Russell overheard Wade tell Cable that he didn't care about him and he fled. Cable beat Wade to near death and he had a vision of Vanessa in the afterlife where she convinces him to go after Russell and save him. X-Force Wade returned to life and fleed the Ice Box. He returned to Vancouver and formed a superhero team of his own called X-Force. They attempted to assault a convoy transferring Russell and several other Ice Box prisoners by parachuting from a plane, but the only survivors of the team end up being Wade and Domino, a mutant whose powers pertain to luck. The two assault the convoy alone, encountering Cable already on the scene. While Domino drove the truck and Cable fought Wade, Russell released fellow prisoner Juggernaut, who agreed to assist Russell in killing his abusive former headmaster. Before escaping, Juggernaut destroyed the convoy and tore Wade in half, allowing the two of them to escape unhindered. Cable reluctantly agreed to work with Wade and Domino in order to stop Russell's first murder, including agreeing to let Wade try to talk Russell down, though still planning to kill Russell if Wade's plan failed. The team was initially overpowered by Juggernaut while Russell terrorized his headmaster until Colossus, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, and her girlfriend Yukio arrived and helped to hold him off. Wade attempted to talk Russell down, even putting on an inhibitor collar to negate his powers as a show of good faith. This ultimately failed, however, and Cable shot the boy. Wade jumped in front of the bullet and was fatally wounded since his healing factor was negated by the collar. Feeling it was his time to go, he refused to let anyone remove the collar, choosing to be reunited with Vanessa in the afterlife. Russell was inspired by Wade's sacrifice and chose not to kill the headmaster, which prevented the death of Cable's family in the future. Cable decided to use his final time-traveling charge to go back and hide Vanessa's Skee-Ball token inside Deadpool's uniform, in the spot where he would be shot. Wade still took the bullet for Russell, but this time it was stopped by the Skee-Ball token and Wade survived. Despite this, Russell was still inspired by Wade's sacrifice and did not kill the headmaster. As the group left the scene, however, Wade's taxi-driver friend Dopinder arrived and ran over the fleeing headmaster, killing him anyway. Later on, Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Yukio managed to fix Cable's time-traveling device, and Wade used it to make several alterations to the timeline. He went back and saved both Vanessa and former X-Force member Peter, who had no powers. He then visited a timeline similar to Earth-10005 and killed that universe's Wade Wilson by shooting him in the head. After this, he made a stop in a timeline similar to Earth-1218 and shot Ryan Reynolds in the back of the head before he could sign onto the Green Lantern movie. | Powers = Bio-Augmentation: Deadpool's powers come from the experimentation he was submitted to by an unknown organization. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, and bullet wounds within moments. He is also capable of regrowing missing limbs, although at a slower rate. *'Immortality:' Due to his highly advanced healing factor, Deadpool is unable to die by natural means. *'Superhuman Strength:' Deadpool possesses significantly enhanced strength that allows him to send people flying several feet away with a kick, and lift a man above his head while skewering him with his swords. *'Superhuman Agility:' Deadpool's agility, flexibility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He has inhuman jumping, leaping and springing capabilities, and could perform acrobatic flips that would be impossible for the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Deadpool's reflexes are far superior to those of even the finest human athlete. He was capable of easily catching an axe thrown at him by Ajax. *'Superhuman Durability:' Deadpool's durability is enhanced to superhuman levels. He was able to take hits from the superhumanly strong Colossus, as well as multiple gunshots. His pain tolerance is also extremely high, as he was able to cut off his own hand and show no signs of pain. *'Superhuman Speed:' Deadpool possesses speed superior to that of even the finest human athlete. He is capable of moving fast enough to easily outmaneuver rapid gunfire. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Wade's body produces little, to no fatigue. This allows him exert himself at peak capacity for hours without growing tired or weak, even when healing back an entire limb, which would naturally take up a lot of energy. | Abilities = Master Marksman: Deadpool is highly skilled with firearms and projectile weaponry. He is able to precisely targets without much effort. While flipping through the air, he used one bullet to kill three men standing in a line. He was also able to throw a knife into a man's eye from several feet while running. He even threw one of his katanas several feet into the wheels of a motorcycle to make it crash, all while he was jumping through the air. Deadpool has also shown he can throw other weapons, such as Ajax's axe, with great precision. Master Martial Artist: Deadpool is highly skilled in melee and unarmed combat, able to overpower and kill several armed men after crashing into their car. Not even confined spaces could limit his skill. He was able to fight on par with the highly skilled Ajax, in a hand-to-hand fight. Master Swordsman: Deadpool's signature weapons are his dual katana blades, which combined with his agility, speed, and natural combat abilities, make them his most highly efficient weapons. Master Acrobat: Deadpool's enhanced agility, balance, coordination, and speed make him a highly efficient acrobat. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can perform feats of agility that would be impossible for the finest human athlete. | Strength = Determination: Once Deadpool accepts a job or decides on a task, he will not stop until he finishes what he started. | Weaknesses = Immaturity: Deadpool is childish and enjoys pop culture. He makes crude jokes and metaphors almost constantly. Permanent Disfigurement: Deadpool may be able to heal from practically any wound, but he cannot heal his severely ugly face. | Equipment = An Adventure Time wristwatch, a Hello Kitty backpack, and a spandex costume. | Transportation = Cable's Time-Traveling Device: Deadpool briefly uses the time-traveling device used by Cable and repaired by Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Yukio to traverse universes and time. | Weapons = Dual Katanas: Deapool carries two katana swords on his back, that he uses as his primary weapon. Dual Pistols: Deadpool carries two pistols that he frequently uses. Combat Knife: Deadpool carries a combat knife on his lower right leg. Various Firearms: Deadpool possesses multiple other types of firearms. | Notes = * Ryan Reynolds portrays Deadpool in the film Deadpool 2. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * }} Category:Pansexual Characters